


Ciclo interrotto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 2. CicloFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: POV 2° persona. Oc.Numero parole: 502.Titolo: Ciclo interrotto





	Ciclo interrotto

Ciclo interrotto

 

Questo mondo è un perenne ciclo.

Te ne rendi conto tutti i giorni quando ti alzi la mattina e ti senti più stanco del giorno prima, non importa quanto presto sei andato a dormire.

Non sai se la nausea è per il fatto che semplicemente vivi o che dovresti mangiare. Magari è il contrario, a distruggerti è il solo pensiero di dover mettere qualcosa in bocca o sentir parlare qualcuno prima che il sole sia già alto.

Mentre ti lavi, ti cambi, ti vesti, hai solo un’idea fissa: “Quanto diamine fa freddo?”. In estate non fai altro che sudare, la tua pelle arrossata grida pietà, salvo poi rimanere ibernata quando arriva l’inverno.

Hai toccato il mondo di plastica. Meravigliosa copertina, ma ti rimane il liquame sulle dita. _E_ lì hai incontrato la sua regina. Il controllo era la sua ossessione, mentre cercava di rendere il mondo un orologio. Bellissima all’apparenza, ma dentro marcia e putrida.

Tornando poi indietro alla vita quotidiana. Ti senti una pistola puntata alla tempia mentre discendi i terribili, terrificanti, inarrivabili gradini infiniti che portano dal tuo appartamento al tanto temuto mondo reale.

Pronto per essere raggiunto da una gomitata nei denti e una spintonata nei reni quando tenterai di prendere i mezzi pubblici.

Un ciclo in cui ti rispondono che sei troppo giovane per avere esperienza e troppo grande per continuare a studiare. Un ciclo in cui tutti ti chiudono le porte in faccia.

Ti ripetono che gli altri ce l’hanno fatta, che dovresti provare a partire anche tu. Non sanno che tu sei uno degli sconfitti che è tornato indietro con la coda tra le gambe.

Un ciclo devastante, non certo positivo come quello della luna di cui parlano in televisione.

Un ciclo che non vedi l’ora finisca, ma che hai paura possa davvero arrestarti.

La notte ti svegli pensando a quale terribile malattia ti potrebbe toccare, o peggio. Magari un giorno chiuderai gli occhi e non ti desterai mai più. Tutti diranno ‘che brava persona che era’, facendo i relativi ‘… ma’ nella loro mente, senza osare proferirli, perché non si parla male dei morti.

Hai paura di diventare anche tu un’ossessiva che lascia appassire ogni relazione interpersonale, troppo ossessionata che il suo sorriso sia perfetto.

Vorresti gridare, ma ti prenderebbero per pazza. Vorresti piangere, ma ti ricorderebbero che sei quella forte. Vorresti vomitare, ma non sei capace di farlo a comando.

Prigioniera di tutti questi pensieri, ti dibatti come un pesce in una rete. I tuoi occhi sembrano spenti, rabbia e insoddisfazione si agitano nei tuoi intestini.

Tutto questo si spegne, mentre si accendono i fari di una macchina troppo vicina.

L’ultima cosa che senti è lo stridio dell’autoveicolo che non riesce a fermare in tempo.

In fondo a pochi metri dal tuo corpo c’è un altro ciclo che si compie.

L’ambulanza arriva come sempre in ritardo perché l’autista non vuole fare il suo lavoro. Non importa quanto il barelliere lo abbia esortato.

A quest’ultimo non resta altro che dire tristemente: “È l’ennesima questa settimana”.


End file.
